


Roots

by Ironwingedhawk



Series: Heroes for Hire aka post canon Iron Fist/ Luke Cage [1]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s02e10 A Duel of Iron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Danny and Ward find out about Danny's roots.





	Roots

Danny puts the guns back under his coat and smiles at Ward. He feels free like that. After defeating Shao Lao again, the chi is flowing through him stronger, than ever before. 

“Where is Orson Randall.”, Danny steps forward towards the goons.

They pretend to hold his gaze. Pretend, that Danny’s piercing eyes don’t see right through them. But the thing is, Danny can see their fear. See it. Feel it. It’s right there, sloppily hidden under a cover of pretend.

“I’ll ask you again.”, Danny slides his hand under his jacket, lazily undoing the strap, that is holding the gun in place, “Where. Is. Orson. Randall.”

“New York. City.”

Danny stares at Ward, who breaks down laughing. For a moment, Danny isn’t sure, if he has been drinking again. But he knows Ward better than that. Ward chuckles, “We fly all the way across the world and the guy,you’re searching for is right where we started. This is hilarious, Danny.”

Instead of laughing along with Ward, Danny can’t help but feel confused. Why would this Orson Randall be in New York? Of all the places. He bites his lip and looks at the goons. It’s not like he believes, they are lying. They are scared and Danny can sense, that they are telling the truth right now.

“Why is he in New York?”, Danny asks, he looks at them, raising a brow. Just, when he’s about to draw a gun again, they answer, “He lives there. Has been for decades, okay?”

“But-but.”, Danny stutters, “I know, he’s been here.”

“He’s been here for a few days. Then he went back home.”

Danny looks over at Ward and his eyes widen, “We must have missed him by a few days or something.”

“Yeah.”, Ward says looking at him with a look of petty in his eyes.

“What do you know about Randall’s life in New York?”

“Listen.” the leader of the goons says,”Listen I don’t know shit about him. I’m just someone, who used to work for the guy.”

“Who might know about him?”, Danny asks and looks at them intensely.

“There is an archive. In the library next door to the bar.”

Danny looks at Ward. He rolls his eyes and shrugs.

“Thank you.”, Danny smiles sweatly and gets up from where he is sitting, at the same time, Ward gets up from the bar chair.

“I assume, you will pay my bill.”, Ward nudges one of the goons in the side and walks ahead holding the door open for Danny.

As the step outside, the heat hits them. It’s not dry heat, that just makes you feel a little uncomfortable, it’s hot and humid and Danny already feels sweaty from the few seconds of being outside. He looks at Ward and he can see the sweat build on his forehead.

They walk swiftly over the crowded street, pushing past the busy people in their way. The library is only a few houses left of the bar.

Danny is relieved, that he can feel the cold sensation of the wind coming from air condition,as soon as the door falls shut behind them.

They walk towards the back of the room, where files and ancient books are filling a shelf, as tall as the room. 

“We gotta search for anything, that is related to Orson Randall, or New York, or the Iron Fist.”, Danny mumbles.

“Fine.”, Ward looks around, “Where do we start?”

“I don’t know.”, Danny grabs a random, large book from the shelf and pulls it out. It is heavy, almost heavy enough, that Danny would have to drop it. 

They have searched for hours, when Ward jumps from his chair, “Danny!”, he exclaims and almost knocks over the cup of coffee next to him.

“What is it?”

“I found something.”

“What?”, Danny jumps from his chair and jogs over to Ward, leaning over his shoulder, “What did you find?”

“It’s a marriage register. Orson Randall married here, almost 70 years ago. He married a woman, who was American like him and then they moved back to the US.”

“Okay, then he has family.”

“Danny.”, Ward says slowly, “His wife was pregnant, when they left.”

“And?”

Ward rolls his eyes, “Danny, you don’t know your grandparents, right?”

“No. I mean, I know Dad’s parents but he was adopted, so I don’t know my biological grandparents from his side of the family. But I don’t understand, why you are asking me that, it’s so random.”

“Danny. Randall, Rand. Don’t you see?”

“I-I don’t.”, Danny stutters and stares at Ward, “I mean, yeah. It’s a funny coincidence but-”

“Not a coincidence.”

Danny blinks at Ward all of this confuses him. He has no idea, what this means. Well, he has an idea, it’s just that he can’t comprehend it. Emotionally. Danny can’t believe, that Ward really thinks that man, who send this body to his place could be his grandfather.

The oddest thing is, that it would mean that his family has always had some ties to Kun Lun. At least, if Danny’s theory is right, that if Randall had access to the body, he must have some sort of connection to the heavenly city.

“Danny.”, Ward whispers and looks over at his brother, “He might be your family.”

“I-I-I.”, he stutters, “We have to go to New York.”

“I know.”, Ward says and rubs Danny’s back.

“Is there some sort of address, you got from the file?”

“No.”, Ward says slowly, “But maybe we can search in New York. If he lived there, there must be traces too. Or we can search your father’s family history.”

Danny looks over at Ward and nods, “I’ll call our pilot to prepare the jet for us.”

“Good.”, Ward nods, as he puts the file back in the shelf but Danny stops him. “I think it would be best, if we take everything on Orson Randall with us. I don’t want to risk anything.”

“You are so paranoid.”, Ward shakes his head, as he dumps the file in a bag, he carries around, ever since they got here.


End file.
